Firestar and the CCD
by TigerheartWarrior
Summary: Leafpool has run out of meds to treat Firestar's CCD Crazy Cat Disorder  and must keep him sane until the refills are delivered. Rated T because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm submitting another story. This time its "Firestar and the CCD". CCD stands for Crazy Cat Disorder. I made that up btw. lol. This story is meant to be funny, so read and laugh. (The first chapter isn't that funny but the rest will be) Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1**

Leafpool was sorting through the herb store at the back of her den. She was looking for any plant that they could be low on. Finding that she was low on marigold, she called for her apprentice.

"Jayfeather!" He didn't respond, so she called again, "Jayfeather!"

Weird. He was in the den a minute ago. "Jayfeather?"

"Leafpool, what are these?" It was Jayfeather's voice. Leafpool wondered what he was asking about. Wait... No, it couldn't be! He hadn't found them, had he? Rushing to the other side of the medicine den, Leafpool saw that he had removed the rock hiding the pills.

"What?" Leafpool gasped.

"What are they...?" Jayfeather asked, "They look like some sort of twoleg thing..."

"Don't ask! They're nothing. Just put them away," Leafpool babbled. She could feel Jayfeather trying to penetrate her thoughts. Leafpool blocked her mind, but then let him through. He would have to know eventually, if he wanted to take her place as thunderclan's medicine cat.

Jayfeather sat there for a minute, then asked, "What's CCD?"

"Will, you never tell anyone this information?" Leafpool had to make sure the secret was in safe paws.

"Depends on what it is."

"Jayfeather!"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! Sheesh."

Leafpool sighed, "CCD stands for Crazy Cat Disorder. It is a somewhat rare behavioral disorder where the cat will act crazy and strange. Firestar has it." Leafpool suddenly felt a lot lighter. The heavy burden of keeping the secret lifted off her shoulders.

"And these twoleg things called pills heal this disorder?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, but he has to take them 3 times a day."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He goes wacko. Do you understand what would happen if this info got out? Everything would be a mess! He might be stripped of his leadership! And what would the other clans think?"

"I get it, I get it!" Jayfeather picked up a bottle in his paws, "Where do you get this stuff? I think you're running out."

"I order it from 1-800-Pet-Meds. What? I'm running out? Let me see... Great starclan! There's only two pills left! That's only enough for one more dose! I could swear I had more than that!"

"Can you order more?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, but it will take a week to get here! I don't think Firestar can last that long without them!" Leafpool said as she paced around the medicine den.

"He'll have to," Jayfeather said calmly.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation! He could lose..."

"Leafpool! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Blossomkit is sick!" Millie was standing at the entrance to the den. A worried look was on her eyes.

Leafpool rushed out of the medicine den following the queen, "Can this day get any worse!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Here's Chapter 2. It's not that funny yet but bare with me, it will be. I'm just building up the plot. Anyway, please review, it will make me want to write more. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Frustration surged through Leafpool's fur as she followed Millie to the nursery. Nothing was going her way today. Just earlier, before to whole running out of pills incident, she had dropped a can of spaghettios, spilling sauce all over the den. She had to lay off the twoleg food. Firestar had gotten her into it and she had to say it was really fattening.

The nursery smelled of regurgitated squirrel. Leafpool wrinkled her nose, but it wasn't that bad. She was the one who had to deal with keeping mouse bile five tail lengths from where she slept. The Queens and kits had evacuated the area. Leafpool couldn't blame them.

Blossomkit sat in a corner, looking frightened. Millie walked over and licked the kit on the head, wincing at the taste. "Blossomkit has been throwing up for a while now. We thought it was just a bad mouse at first, but it looks worse," her mother mewed.

Leafpool padded over to sit beside the kit. "Blossomkit, have you eaten anything strange lately?"

Blossomkit nodded.

"Do you know what it was?"

She shook her head.

"Can you describe it?"

The kit stared blankly, then nodded again, "It... It was these little... white things..." Leafpool was horrified. Could she have gotten to the CCD pills? Seeing the surprise on the medicine cat's face, the Blossomkit shrank back. "I didn't want to do it! Bumblekit... he dared me to do it! He dared me to eat all the white things in the jar! I didn't eat the last two because I started feeling sick!" the kit paused, then shrieked, "Am I going to die!"

Leafpool tried to remember how many pills were in the the bottle before. Then she ran through the list of side effects in her head. "No, you shouldn't die," Leafpool mewed, secretly hoping that she was right.

"Oh thank goodness!" Millie gasped.

"I'll have to keep her in the medicine den for awhile, " Leafpool meowed.

"That's okay," the Queen told her and turned to her kit, "I hope you leaned your lesson Blossomkit! You shouldn't be eating things that you don't know!"

"Yes mommy."

"Now go with Leafpool to the medicine den and rest. Remember not to touch anything!"

"Yes mommy."

Blossomkit followed Leafpool out of the nursery. On the way, they ran into Graystripe.

"Is she going to be okay?" He practically yowled.

"Yes! She'll be fine! She just needs to rest!" Leafpool snapped.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Graystripe snapped back and walked away. Leafpool hated just how bad this day sucked.

* * *

"No, I do not want you to send a vet! I'm perfectly able to handle the situation on my own! No! I just want to know what the consequences of a kit swallowing twenty pills! Yes! Twenty! No! I can handle it! You know what? I'm done! Bye!" The phone beeped and Leafpool sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have called poison control!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! Lots of things are going on with me right now, like my birthday was on Saturday. Please read and review(maybe wish me a happy birthday).**

* * *

Leafpool lay in her nest. What a great day I had today, she thought sarcastically. After bringing Blossomkit to the medicine den and tending to her illness, she had a chicken rap at a local diner. Yes, there are diners near the cats territories. And yes, they do serve talking cats. On the way back Leafpool picked up some hair gel, that she would never use, at cvs.

"You go out to cvs to get some hair gel...?" Jayfeather asked as Leafpool returned to camp.

"Yep. I see you're getting used to the whole twoleg item idea."

"Yeah, you love twoleg stuff. And by the way, couldn't you have bought, like, some more meds for firestar?"

"I don't think cvs sells pet suplies."

"Couldn't you have bought it at the petco over there?"

"Yep," Leafpool responded casually.

"Then why in starclan didn't you get it?" Jayfeather screamed.

"Remember that pinball machine I bought two weeks ago? Well, I kind of spent all my money on that. By the way, do you know how expensive Firestar's Crazy Cat Disorder pills are!"

"You spent the money that was for Firestar's pills on that piece of junk there!" Jayfeather growled pointing with his tail to the machine in the corner.

"Hey, its not a piece of junk! Its a fun, classic, twoleg game! And you know what! If I had bought those pills right now, this fanfic would end way too quickly!" Leafpool screamed back.

"This is a fanfic to you!" Jayfeather growled and started to walk out of the medicine den, "Fine! I'm going to Blackstar's General Store! Littlecloud's herb room might have some of what we're looking for!"

"Fine by me!"

Jayfeather left and was replaced by Firestar. He walked into the den with a frown on his face, "What was all that yowling about, Leafpool?" She explained the day's happenings to him.

"Are you sure you haven't, um, inherited that CCD thing from me?" Firestar asked, strangely calm.

"Oh Dad! Don't be crazy! I don't have any of that CCD in my blood at all!" Leafpool mewed and then added, "How can you be so calm about this! Don't you know that your leadership will be risked by not having these meds!"

Firestar practically jumped out of his paws, "What! My leadership is being risked! Am I really that bad without them?"

"Yes," Leafpool sighed and shook her head. "He never remembers anything when he goes crazy," she murmured under her breath.

"This IS bad! Leafpool, what are we going to do!"

"Well, I have kind of a plan..."

"Tell me! Anything!" he sounded so desperate.

"I'll give you the first pill the day after tomorrow, and then two days after that, I'll give you the next one," Leafpool meowed, trying to sound confident.

"That's all you got?" Firestar mewed with a anxious look on his face.

"Well, I think Jayfeather went out to Blackstar's General Store to see if he could find something."

"Good, we can always trust Jayfeather," he mewed. If he was still anxious, he didn't show it.

So, Firestar left and Leafpool was tired and it was late so she got into her nest.

What a crazy day! She thought, but the week was just going to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples! I've been terrible lately, not updating at all! Its not that I have writer's block, I just haven't been able to sit down and get the words out. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to update quicker, but I don't know how it's going to work, so just bear with me. Here's chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"GOOD MORNING LEAFPOOL!" Firestar screamed in leafpool's ear. She jumped out of her nest, wide awake.

"Great Starclan! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Leafpool's shocked voice rang out.

Firestar continued yelling loudly, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF YAHTZEEMONGOTOSH!"

Leafpool sighed. It was day one without meds and he was already starting to get on her nerves. "Yahtzeemongo what?" she asked, worried to know the answer.

"YAHTZEEMONGOTOSH! COME AND PLAY WITH ME! PLEASSEEEE! WE GET TO USE A GIANT THREE THOUSAND SIDE DIE!"

"Ahhh! Fox dung! What the dark forest? That thing almost hit me!" A yowl sounded from the clearing, with several other yowls following. Now what could that be about, leafpool thought. She raced out of the den.

Firestar was at her heels, "OMG! A RACE! I LOVE RACES! FIRST ONE TO THE YAHTZEEMONGOTOSH DIE WINS!"

Leafool stopped at the edge of the clearing with the rest of the Thunderclan cats. In front of her a giant red rock. A closer look at the object showed that it was in fact a die. It must have had thousands of sides, each with a small number painted on them. Thornclaw stood next to it, looking dazed.

Firestar ran up to the die and touched it with one claw, while standing on one hind leg. "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" he yowled, "LEAFPOOL YOU ARE A LOOOSSSSSEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

Leafpool ignored him and padded over to Thornclaw. "What happened?" she asked the shocked warrior.

"I... I was in the center of camp... the big rock fell... and I moved out of the way just in time..."

"What is that thing?" Lionblaze stepped up from the crowd.

His sister, Hollyleaf, padded next to him, "You should know! You should know all about these twoleg things."

"No, I don't!" he responded quickly.

"Stop lying! Don't you remember the noodle incident?" Hollyleaf's eyes narrowed.

"Sheesh! Why do you have to bring that up every time!" he growled.

Leafpool had gone to her den to get some poppy seeds for Thornclaw and now she was back. "Here, these should help," she dropped the bundle at his paws.

Thornclaw licked the seeds up with his tongue. "Thanks," he murmured.

Firestar hopped on top of the die. "CATS OF THUNDERCLAN! THIS DIE THAT HAS FALLEN OUT OF THE SKY IS A MIRACLE! STARCLAN HAS GIVEN IT TO US TO PLAY YAHTZEEMONGOTOSH WITH! I SAY WE ALL HONOR THAT GIFT AND PLAY YAHTZEEMONGOTOSH!" Firestar yowled so loud it gave Dovepaw a headache, and she wasn't even born yet. The cats of thunderclan didn't seem to mind. They just cheered their leader's speech. Leafpool doubted that they even knew what he was talking about.

The medicine cat sighed, "Sometimes I think thunderclan is just as crazy as firestar!"

"Did someone order 12 XXXXL mouse meat pizzas!" Leafpool just gazed at the twoleg delivery man standing at the entrance to camp.

"Yes! Lunch is here!" Berrynose screeched, then looked around cautiously, "If one of you even looks at my pizza, I'm going to... wait... what am I going to do? The script has a bunch of hot sauce and peanut butter covering the words!"

"Berrynose, I think I'm going to have to put you on a diet," Leafpool mewed.

"What's that?"

"You don't want to know."

At that point the medicine cat started to wonder, can the CCD spread?

* * *

**I wonder if anyone knows what the noodle incident is from? Do you? R&R**


End file.
